Perfectly Flawed
by iridescent-dreams-13
Summary: Crappy job, crappy apartment, crappy neighbors, stalker intern and then running into the most famous name in the music business? What’s a single girl in Tokyo to do? Rated just to be safe…flames are welcome CURRENTLY ON HOLD FOR A WHILE SRY!
1. Pointless

**Perfectly Flawed **

Disclaimer: dammit it's not mine . but I had the idea first!! They just got to it first and made me do this stupid thing....muhaha.....stupid disclaimer.... .

Okay! First chappy and I know it's really short . ! Flames are always welcome...but don't expect to get the nicest response...bc I am not one to take things lightly unless I think it is constructive criticism and it helps my story...I am not the best writer and I am aware of it!! So don't tell me I'm a bad writer and blah blah blah ...bc I don't need to hear it! I have great ideas...im just not the best at writing them down.... ::sigh:: oh well... ill leave the writing to the writers and get on with my life...this chappy skips around a lot from Sess to Kag...so don't get pissy!! Thanks...please review!! . it would be greatly appreciated! oh and p.s. the WoOt's in the story are scene changes..the stupid document manager is being a bastard and won't let me put in real scene changes! . (damn you document manager!!)

The sigh that escaped her lips was inevitable, and could be heard throughout the elevator, informing everyone of her fatigue. It had been a long day, and the short interferences throughout the day were a big nuisance, including the new intern, Hojo, who wouldn't stop asking for a date; pathetic. His sad attempts and horrible pick up lines made her want to gag, but she gracefully turned him down, although it seemed he was too dense to quit trying. Her eyes seemed to shut automatically as the movement of the elevator lulled her to a light sleep. How long had it been since she had had more than three hours of sleep? She'd lost count. The elevator bell startled her out of her daze, notifying her that it was time to leave. Sighing again, she flipped her jet black hair, grabbed her briefcase off the elevator floor and stepped out onto sea green marble of the first floor. Her steps were audible making the secretary look up from his desk to whisper a quaint goodbye. She waved at him as she walked out the revolving doors and out onto the busy streets of Tokyo.

**WoOt**

Why was he so distracted today? It aggravated him that he was unable to think or work. People who weren't capable of doing these things were weak, and right now, he was one of them. He turned in his chair and slammed his hands down on his desk, effectively breaking a pencil that happened to be lying in the way of his hands. Sighing, he rubbed his temples. He hated to admit it, but he needed some sleep. He had lived for at least 500 years now and he was just beginning to feel the age.

"Jaken" his firm voice swept through the room, seemingly to himself, being the only one in the room. Immediately the door swung open and in ran a small toad demon.

"Milord, I apologize profusely that this Jaken is late after being called, it won't ever happen again I promise milord! What does milord require?"

"What appointments are scheduled for today?"

"Well, there's the meeting with that insufferable woman who has the nerve to call herself a demon and then there's the company binding meeting which has those unbearable humans that reek of bad cologne and couldn't make a truthful business pact if they tried and then there's ..."

"Jaken, shut up. Cancel everything for today, I am going home."

"But, milord"

"Do you question my authority Jaken?" He turned towards the green imp, raising a finely sculpted eyebrow.

"Of course not milord" the toad started waddling slowly towards the door when broken pieces of a pencil flew out of nowhere to stick in the wall right next to his head, making him speed out of the door leaving the 'boss' to his thoughts.

"I really need new entertainment" he sighed again as he got up from his desk while tossing his platinum hair to one side and putting on his name brand sunglasses. Stepping out onto the sidewalk out side, he quickly made his escape from the prison known as the music business.

**WoOt**

Ring, thump, ring, ring, beep, 'Hey this is Kagome, I'm not here right now, you know what to do' beep. "Hey Kags, where were you last night? I was expecting you at Antoine's Bar and Grill, I guess I wasn't too clear about telling you where it was yesterday, anyways, I'll be at work on Monday so how bout' you and me go out to eat then? Call me back when you get this message, bye." Kagome was pissed, in fact, pissed didn't even begin to describe her mood. Slumped upside down, half hanging from the bed and half on the floor, covered in an enormous blanket, was the monster herself.

"How the hell did he get my number?" she yelled to herself as the blanket imprisonment finally gave way and dropped her unceremoniously onto the thin carpet of her one bedroom apartment. A muffled 'Shut up' was heard from the people that lived below her, and she growled.

"Damn, stupid jerk Hojo, waking me up at 6 in the freaking morning, on my only day to sleep. Stupid neighbors, stupid apartment, stupid stupid stupid, ugh." she rambled while making her way into her small kitchen, which consisted of a puke-y green refrigerator that was from the 70's and looked like it had been through hell and back, a crappy white-turning brown stove that only worked when you kicked it hard enough, a few cabinets that were a brownish color, even though they were originally colored white, making Kagome too afraid to put anything in them, a sink that would squirt out water at random times, soaking you from head to toe in either really hot or really cold water, and a really crappy microwave. Reaching over to the wall, she found a light switch, turning it on without thinking, and practically blinding herself in the process.

"Damn lights!" she said angrily, shuffling over to the counter to pick up a fluorescent green cup. After pouring herself a hot cup of coffee, she made her way into the small bathroom, closed the door and stared into her own reflection. She looked like crap and she knew it, today wasn't going to be a good day for her.

**WoOT**

The warm sun on his face told him that it was almost past 8 am.

"Damn, I overslept." A barely audible voice said from under the giant silk comforter. Sliding the covers down to his waist, Sesshomaru turned to sit on the side of his bed. Rubbing his face he looked over at the clock to see it was actually more like 10 am. Moaning, he stood up, not minding that he was half naked (. eeeeee okay on with the story), and walked gracefully to the blinds, opening them with an ease no human had. Walking out onto his private balcony, the cold winds blew his perfectly straight hair away from his face. Breathing in deeply, he smiled (::gasp:: I know OCC...shut up on with story), his mansion was secluded from the city, away from all the hustle and bustle of the city life and all the meddling humans, and he loved it that way; of course he would never admit it. Hearing the door of his bedroom creak open he turned around sharply to glare at whoever dared impede on his private chambers.

"Milord, are you awake?" a little green imp questioned quietly. He was holding a tray of various foods and was trembling a great deal; making the tea that was present on the tray, slowly drip down the sides of the cup.

"Bothering someone in their private chambers isn't considered polite mannerisms, jaken." A voice from behind the toad replied. Slowly the toad turned to look into the face of his master, only to be thrown out of the room and to hit a wall. When he got up, the tray was missing and the door was closed. Dusting his robes off, he sighed and walked slowly down the hall when suddenly a voice was heard from the room of his master.

"And jaken, don't think that you'll get off this easy next time."

Okay I know that was really really really short! I will try my hardest to write as much as I can but with all the homework load at school, all the clubs after school, the musical im in, everything else on the weekends, writer's block and not to mention my big procrastination problem, I doubt I'll be able to write for a while. So don't kill me!! . maybe if I hit about 5 reviews I'll be suddenly hit by the muse of writing and suddenly write another few chapters!! Hmmm . much love to all the readers and reviewers!!

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

V

See this?? REVIEW!! PLEASE!! IM BEGGIN YOU!! Flames, suggestions anything!!! .


	2. worst chap ever!

WoOt! Second chapter! Yes! I thank all the people who actually took the time to review...those who didn't.....::points at you:: shame....may your muffin be filled with pigeons....jk .....anyhoo.... I will finally try to start a plot on this one...the first chapter kind of left you guys in the dark about the whole plot . and I apologize! Hope you guys review...im actually working on this story instead of doing my English homework that is a huge essay that counts for at least 50 of my grade and is due tomorrow....just for you guys!

Disclaimer: still don't own...and won't own...unless I overthrow the government and take the time warp that they're holding from us and ask the aliens to send me back in time to claim inuyasha and its yummy characters!! Mufufufu

ON WITH THE STORY!!! Which is mainly from kag's pov! Yay! Although I do interfere with my comments in the story a lot hehe . sry for being evil! This is one BAD chapter...my muse is vindictive!

Chapter 2

**Recap: "Damn lights!" she said angrily, shuffling over to the counter to pick up a fluorescent green cup. After pouring herself a hot cup of coffee, she made her way into the small bathroom, closed the door and stared into her own reflection. She looked like crap and she knew it, today wasn't going to be a good day for her.**

Sliding out of her pajamas, she made her way over to the shower. The hot water really felt good on her body, which ached from sleeping so awkwardly the night before. Closing her eyes, she cleansed herself without thought and let the steam slowly begin to wake her up. Ten minutes and a fogged up mirror later, she emerged from her relaxation to face the world. After pulling her hair back into a braid, Kagome wrapped the towel around her small frame and started digging through her drawers to find a small orange bag containing her whole life; or almost her whole life.

Spreading her makeup (hehe makeup, you thought it would be something important) out all over the white marble counter, she began to make herself presentable. Today she had promised her best friend, Sango, whom she hadn't seen in a year, to go on a girl's day out with her. They had met way back in middle school and had stayed together for 8 years until Sango was transferred to America for a year, to learn about their "culture," what little they had(lol take no offense to this! I'm American too! .). She had just gotten back in town about a week ago and immediately called Kagome to see her, and to tell her all about her travels.

Looking in the mirror, there was a young woman, with shoulder length, wavy ebony hair, an oval shaped face with brown eyes that were beautifully accented with lush eyelashes, a small little nose that eventually arched down into lush lips, and a thin body with just enough curve to grab attention.

"As usual, this is as good as it's gonna get." Kagome sighed and walked out of the bathroom, leaving her makeup strewn across the bathroom.

Sliding one leg into her jeans, the doorbell rang. ::Thump:: Once again Kagome had found herself on the floor, but this time it was with half her pants off.

"How do I manage to get myself into these positions?" Kagome said quietly to herself and pushed off from the floor. Putting her second leg in the pants, she rushed to the door and opened it, only to be pounced on by a blur of dark brown hair, making her land face first onto the carpet(don't ask how that worked out).

"KAGOME!!" The brown blur shouted exuberantly, while Kagome groaned from the floor.

"Did you have to jump on me? I mean really, I've already ended up on the floor more than once this morning and none of them were with a hot guy." Kagome replied sarcastically with her face in the floor.

"And this is how you treat your best friend whom you haven't seen in a year?"

"Sango?!? Is that you?"

"No, It's the boogie man, who the hell else would it be? Except for Shippou, I'm the only other person I can think of that would jump on you."

Now it was Kagome's turn to scream.

"SANGO!!!" she cried, magically gaining the strength to turn around on the floor to hug her best friend.

At that precise moment, a young man walked past the apartment door, at first not even noticing Sango and Kagome. After everything had clicked in place, he came back for a double take of the couple of friends on the floor.

"And why was I not invited to this party. I mean, two beautiful ladies such as yourselves shouldn't have to party with only each other." A smooth voice came from the door (give ya 2 guesses who). Both Kagome and Sango turned around; mortified to be caught like they were, but when Sango saw who had interrupted them, her mood changed immediately.

Quickly jumping up off Kagome, Sango greeted the young man.

"Hey, my name is Sango Taija (oi spelling?!), and the person sprawled on the floor is my best friend Kagome Higurashi, may I have the pleasure of knowing your name and why you were spying on us my good gentleman?" Her voiced started out nice but strained with frustration near the end. Sango had to admit, he was cute with his brown hair just long enough to pull back into a small ponytail, and his dazzling brown eyes on a tan, boyish face. He grinned.

"Pushy are we? I like that in a woman. Name's Miroku Houshi and," he said while slowing bending his knees to get in the "will you marry me" pose "will you do the honor of bearing my children?" he said as his hand slowly moved towards Sango's buttocks.

**WoOt**

Walking down the street, he had to block his senses from the horrid stench of 21st century living. How things had changed from the Feudal Era. Sometimes he wished that he could just go back in time to be the ruler everyone once feared again. Now, when he walked on the streets, humans actually had the audacity to bump into to him without realizing that he could kill them in one swipe.

"Way too many humans, that's for sure." Just then, his sensitive ears picked up a loud slap followed by an "AIIIII BAKA HENTAI!!!!!."

"And way too much noise."

**WoOt**

"Geez Sango, you didn't have to hit him so hard, you think you'd be used to that way of flirting by the way you talk about the American boys(. hehehe)" Kagome's voice drifted through the room. Lying on the couch, with an ice pack over his bruising head, was Miroku.

"I was bruised by a goddess and woke up to the voice of an angel, truly I am blessed," said a languid voice from the couch. Both of the girls were sitting in front of the couch on the coffee table and turned towards Miroku when he voiced his thought. Sango's look was murderous while Kagome was sympathetic.

"You would do best to shut your mouth after that incident hentai Houshi." Sango replied.

"I apologize for my earlier actions, but it seems I'm stuck between a rock and a hard place. I have to have an heir soon for I fear for my life. I...I...I"

"Spit it out Houshi" Sango said vehemently.

"Okay. Here's my story. It all started with my great-great grandfather and his impeccable taste in women."

"Now _that_ I can believe"

"Let him finish Sango, maybe he has a better explanation" Kagome stopped Sango before she could say another word and motioned to Miroku to continue.

"As I was saying. My great-great grandfather, who was very wealthy, had had many women share his bed, but one of them betrayed him. She just happened to be a sorceress and when she asked for a portion of my great-great grandfather's wealth, he denied her making her curse all the males of my family and if we don't bear an heir by a certain age, we gain a sickness. A sickness that not even the best doctor can cure. A sickness that kills and it seems I have already started the sickness, my doctor has informed me that I have only 3 more months."(Oi I know that's a horrible excuse! Don't kill me!)

The whole speech had been very theatrical and at the end, Kagome had little tears in her eyes, while Sango crossed her arms and glared.

"That's...... that is the saddest thing I have ever heard... I am so sorry Miroku." Kagome finally broke the silence with her distraught voice.

"So, you would like to help me Kagome?"

"**No** she wouldn't Houshi, that story was a load of bull. And if you don't mind, I would like to go on my day out with Kagome like planned, some time today."

Although hurt was evident on his face, Miroku surrendered. Sitting up on the couch he said, "Well, I guess I better get going anyway." Handing the ice pack to the concerned Kagome, he walked to the door but stopped in the doorway to turn around and face the pair on the coffee table.

"But if you ever change you're mind, here's my card." (Convenient hehe)He said while dropping a small red card on the table next to the doorway. Sango threw a pillow at him. "I doubt it." She yelled as he walked away. (aww poor Miroku tear)

"Sango! How could you be so mean?!?" Kagome chided her like a little kid.

"The whole story was totally fake! Did you see the way his eyes gleamed when you cried for him? Geez Kagome he was practically screaming 'horny male seeking naïve female! And anyways..." she looked around the room setting her eyes on the clock on the wall.

"We're late!!! Kagome! Get your pants on and lets go" Sango yelled while she ran around gathering her things and finally dragging Kagome out the door.

**WoOt**

Today was one of the rare times he had had some time off. Usually he was stuck inside a building all day doing pointless busy work, and although he dreaded going to the "mall," his brother awaited him there so he had to go.

**WoOt**

"Come on Kagome! The mall awaits us! Hope you brought a lot of money!" Sango smiled evilly as she dragged Kagome through the crowded mall, ending in front of a new designer clothing store.

"Sango! Wait!" It was too late, for Sango had already dragged Kagome into a world of over priced clothes and annoying salespeople.

"Woo, after all that shopping I am starved! Let's go get something to eat eh (sry I'm going a bit Australian on ya mate?)?" Sitting Kagome down at a table, Sango offered to get them both some food from the food court, and left. As Kagome sat at the metal table she looked around the 3 story mall and settled her chin in her hands, content in watching the people pass by.

**WoOt**

It had been 10 minutes and the stupid half breed hadn't shown yet.

"Dammit" I growled out, scaring some passer bys. 'The stupid bastard was going to show me up.' He made me come to the human infested mall to sit in a cold metal table near the food court for 10 minutes to talk about who knows what.

"Note to self, see to it that when he dies, that it will be by my hands"

"What was that Sesshomaru?" a voice said from behind Sesshomaru's chair. Turning around Sesshomaru put his hands on his half brother's throat.

"Do you know how long I have been waiting Inuyasha?" he said through his teeth.

"A piece of filth like yourself shouldn't keep me waiting for ten minutes in this horrible place, you should be killed for your insolence you..." Just then he smelled something. Through the entire human stench, he smelled something, wonderful. With his hand still on Inuyasha's throat, he raised his head to give a better whiff of the intoxicating smell. The smell of sweet lilac and something else he couldn't quite place was coming from the table right behind his. Before he could turn around and see, Inuyasha choked mockingly, "Are you gonna finish that sentence, _brother?"_

Immediately he snapped his head back to look his brother straight in the eyes. Hardened amber met gold in a battle between brothers, in which the gold died out.

"If you wish to know why I brought you out here it wasn't for you to kill me, but it does have something to do with death. Sesshomaru, our father was murdered."

Shock made Sesshomaru loosen the grip on his half brother's throat.

"Murdered?" he replied in a soft voice, bizarre to the normal monotonic one he always used.

"Yes, and I don't know about you but I intend on finding the bastard and killing him before the police start to swarm all over the case. I can see it hitting the papers, 'The Great Inutaisho, killed by a measly assassin. Reporters will have a field day. And if you're gonna let our father's life be forgotten, left without being avenged, I swear you will regret it."

Grinding his teeth in frustration he thought. True his father had been the bastard that bore the disgusting creation in front of him, but it was his father and more importantly the honor of the Taisho clan on the line, and he wouldn't stand for losing his title with the demons or being the joke of society.

"Leave it to me, you'll just get in the way."(Typical male...won't ask for help rolls eyes hehe) And with that he was off, leaving Inuyasha standing in the middle of the walkway, staring at where he was just standing.

**WoOt**

Just then she could've sworn she saw a white flash right next to her, but when she snapped her head to the side, there was nothing but a family walking towards the shoe store.

"God I swear I'm delusional." Kagome sighed leaning forward in her seat.

"What was that Kags?" Turning around she saw Sango with 7 trays in her hands, balancing them perfectly while sipping her soda.

"Oh nothing Sango, mmm that looks yummy. Let's dig in!"

Oh the irony...sess and kag...right next to each other and barely even noticing...heheh . they will meet soon like the next chapter...maybe.....hmmmm anywoo......Yes! Another chapter finished! Although this chapter was kinda bad . ! It's wonderful to get rid of the stupid writer's block! Hope you guys keep reading and reviewing! I was really glad to receive a few happy reviews!! Even though it's not the best story in the world . oh well! Ill try to get the next chapter up soon as I can...maybe if I hit about at least 15 reviews this time....ill make that 2 or 3 chapters...hmmmm ::scratches chin:: who knows?? Mufufu .

**To My Loved Reviewers (glomps for everyone .)**

**Stacerue****-** Thanks for the encouragement, I truly appreciate it b/c it makes me want to write more...I will try to write as much as I can. . -(WoOt) ::glomp::

**Addanc-TSC**- short lol but great none the less...I love receiving reviews it just makes my day...hope you keep reading! . ::glomp::

**Lady Mystic Saria****-** Thanks for the suggestion...even thought the bastard of a document manager won't let me add the divisions...im glad you like my story...and I really like yours...and I will try to make the chapter longer I promise...thanks for the support! . ::glomp::

**Kaguya's Chaos****-** yayness! Thanks for the review!! I will try and update as soon as I can! I'm glad you like it and sess and kag will meet pretty soon...mufufu....after a little fun evil glint thanks again! . ::glomp::

**sorata-chan****- **gracias for the review...truly wonderful to get on the computer and see more people that like what you write...thanks for the encouragement...hope you keep reading! . ::glomp::

**Miko Sorrow****- **thanks! I know there wasn't really anything to the first chapter and kind of the same story for this one...but I will make them better or try...I promise! . ::glomp::

**corrupted-miko****- **yay!! thank you! Even thought the story doesn't really have a great plot yet...it will be coming...kinda hard to tell in the first chapter but thank you!! I will update!! Stupid school . . ::glomp::

**rebxl****-** thanks so much for answering my author's note!! You even gave me three choices to choose from! . It's really helpful to me..I hope you keep reading!! . ::glomp::

**friend- **gracias for the review!! I understand the loss of ideas hehe ... my stupid muse left me in the middle of an unfinished chapter without inspiration! . thanks so much and I'm glad you like the story...hopefully I can keep up the work lol... . ::glomp::

**badassreviewer- **Thanks, it did help lol I chose to kind of mix all of the people's suggestions into type thingy...thanks for reviewing...hope you'll keep on R & Ring! . ::glomp::


	3. oi! another one!

**Author's Note**

GAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!?!?!? ANOTHER ONE?!?!?! AND IN ONLY 2 CHAPTERS?!?!?!?!?!?! I know..that's what you all thought....im sure you were all hyped up over another great chapter after hmmmm like 6 weeks....oi I know..ive been bad...::bangs head against desk repeatedly:: okay....after much contemplation...6 weeks to be exact...I have decided to ...don't kill me!... have a character death...:dives behind desk to avoid the throwing of rotten fruit or random sharp and blunt objects: I wont tell who...bc that will spoil it...but if you're thinking of someone...then you're wrong! Okay..i love all the characters in inuyasha...yes even naraku ...even though he is a bastard...and don't think im doing this just to spite the character or to spite anyone in the audience... im gonna try this...It wont happen to early in the story ...but it will happen... I tend to write better when it's more angsty anyways...but if it so happens that people totally hate it...I will write another ending just for those wussies who can't take death or unpredictableness....hopefully you wont be too mad...and I will have a new chapter up soon..i promise...sry for the delay...love you all...thanks!

love,

dreamer


End file.
